


Sweet Surrender, What a Night

by Anarfea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Drug Use, Multi, Post-The Sign of Three, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock leaves John's wedding early--and encounters and uninvited guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender, What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alutiv for the quick beta and for inspiring me to write short.

He swirls his coat around him, turning his collar up against the cold and the muffled chorus of “Oh What a Night.”

_Why’d it take so long to see the light?_

_Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right_

The DJ’s lights, purple and green, illuminate the dew soaked grass beneath his shoes.

“Hello, Mr Holmes.”  White sequins and shoulders gleam in the gloom.

“Miss Adler.  You gate-crashed John’s wedding?”  His gaze drifts down the strapless dress, glittering like virgin snow in the dark, up to the coyly smiling lips that voiced those words.  “Only the bride wears white.  Taking your clothes off made a marginally better impression.”

“It worked on you.  Also, I’m not really here.  But you knew that, didn’t you?”  A blood red nail scratches his cheek.  “I prefer you clothed.  Though I’m not sure about the tie.”  She folds back his collar, his armour, clenches the knot, pulling him to her.  “You don’t wear ties.”

“I--”

She stops his words with a kiss and his tongue goes numb.

_Oh, I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder_

_Spinning my head around and taking my body under._

Speedballing.  Could be dangerous.  But then, it had been a danger night.

Mycroft looms over him, sneers at the spoon, the syringe, the lighter.  “Still uninvolved, dear brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, ostensibly this is a songfic of [Oh What a Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDxhugRKZ8g), by the The Four Seasons, which is the song playing as Sherlock leaves the wedding at the end of The Sign of Three.
> 
> However, since it was brought up in the comments, I realized that the Rammstein music video for the song [Sonne ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIBeYoP9Wi0&feature=kp)was probably equally influential, and I've linked to this as well.


End file.
